Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for measuring the length of the female urethra.
Background Information
A variety of devices exist to assist patients in achieving improved urinary control and voiding, including different types of passive and active plugs, inserts, catheters, pumps and others.
Many of these devices, in order to achieve an optimal—or even an acceptable—level of performance, safety and comfort require accurate measuring—or sizing—of the urethral length. The urethral length is most often defined as the distance from the neck of the urinary bladder to the external meatus.